User talk:Wakachukie
Welcome to Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Lindsay Lohan Phoenix page. = Lindsay Lohan Phoenix = Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lindsay Lohan Phoenix (Talk) 18:05, 28 April 2009 Episode 2 has begun! Ep. 2 is already up and its your line. Call back if you have any more ideas. Thanks! -- 10:53 AM. (PST) 11 August 2009 Your Line and on to Episode 2! Ill just let you finish out the rest of the episode and then we can move on to episode 2 and I had the idea for including more Betelgeuse crewmembers for the next ep. including a Cylon version of Alice (Transformers 2 movie Alice not Aslan Alice) for the NovaStars 2nd officer and as obviously well as more human crew. And I also thought Alice should have Generation 1 Transformers cartoon abilities, in other words she should have the ability to turn into a full sized and fully working Cylon auto fighter and not just a robotic endoskeletal form like the T-X terminator. Hope you call back if you have any more ideas on this. Thanks. -- 6:32 AM. (PST) 07 August 2009 Your Line and another note on Nine Its your line yet again. Ill let you add in from the perspective of Commodore Atradies either attempting or boarding the StarFalcon and then Ill finish out the rest of the Act. And on a final mention of Renata (Nine) from the Original Series 2nd season proposal it was created as a possibility that Renata would be revealed as a Cylon sleeper agent in a secret Cylon assimilation plot but later the Galactica crew reverses her reprogramming and somehow she sacrifices herself to save the Colonial Fleet from the plot. However this concept would have been unlikely due to Isaac Asimov's invested interest in the character and I dont know if you'll make Nine a sleeper agent or not but I thought it would be interesting. Also what I thought you would find interesting is something Ive seen recently in a Voyager episode titled Friendship One in the episode the actor that played the 1st prototype Original Series Humanoid Cylon plays a radiation scarred alien scientist who is given medical Nanoprobe treatments by Seven of Nine. I dont know if this brief Borg/Cylon crossover has any bearing on the creation of Nine but like I said it seemed interesting. Call back on this soon. Thanks. -- 7:10 AM. (PST) 03 August 2009 Its your line again and some brand new Cylon Borg Ideas Its your line again (Ill just let you finish the battle scene I had written so far) and after reading several articles on and linked to Battlestar Wiki I had some thoughts on your character of Nine. The articles pertained to a proposed 2nd season of the Original Series that was never created. In the proposal Galacticas original creator Gary A. Larson had wanted to create a female cylon turned human character very similar to your Cylon Borg Nine character. In fact the character was found to be so intriguing that legendary Sci-Fi writer and "Father" of modern Science Fiction cybernetics Isaac Asimov (of whom Larson was a huge fan of) wanted in on the creation and development of the character and had agreed to act as a technical producer for the series. Unfortunately the network wasn't willing to pay for the caliber of Asimov's fame, complexity, and depth so this other 2nd season was never created. Anyway according to the original script treatment the Original Pegasus who was thought lost in a major Cylon battle somehow managed to survive and found a few refugees from the attack one of them is a young woman who has no memory of her past and so is given the Human name of Renata. Later on in the story the Pegasus crew learn or discover that she is a Cylon however by performing several unwritten heroic feats that save the Pegasus fleet she gains both their trust and respect and after the Pegasus loses their 1st Officer in another large battle she is promoted to the ships XO. Renata (Nine) by comparison however has a far different personality than Seven of Nine, while Seven typically exhibits a cold and almost Vulcan logical demeanor Renata on the other hand is warm and outgoing with a far more caring personality (in one episode she creates a combination body bandage/communications interlink uniform for a Galactica crewmember who was badly burned in another Cylon attack.). I hope you call back on this with any other thoughts. Thanks -- 6:04 PM (PST) 29 July 2009 Another Reminder and some new Ideas on the EP. so far Its your line on ep. 1 again.. Just Called to tell you its your line on ep. 1 and I had some ideas for the story so far. 1st I had the idea of including a new (but still classic) Cylon Basestar called a StarFalcon apparently this class of ship was only mentioned once during Galactica's final season apparently this super class (which can only be explained as something similar to a Executioner class Super Star Destroyer) was capable of receiving and sending extreme long range communications from other galaxies and was most likely integral in the 1st Earth/Cylon War. Also Ive seen and read from Battlestar Wiki that on several of its final episodes the show gave a small disclaimer that the real life US Air Force had stopped investigating UFO sightings 22 years before the original series was created (I suppose that this was made for people who were considered too dumb or crazy to realize this was a fictional show and not real.). also the wiki notes that since the cancellation of the Original series it would be another 22 years before Humanoid Cylons were seen again on the current series. So I had the thought that what if you could find a reason for the 22 year cycle within the discovery of the Cylon Cycle. On a final note ive moved all of my future editing work to the Apple Safari 4 Browser mainly due to the fact that it has a built in spell check feature. So more of my future works will have far less spelling errors. Call back soon. Thanks!. -- 8:07 AM. (PST) 27 July 2009 A small reminder and a few ideas on Aslan class Just calling to remind you that Episode 1 is still up and after reading a Trek related article on Uncyclopedia I had some ideas I thought you might be interested in for our aslan class story. In the article it mentions a stargate related weapon called a Mark IX Gatebuster basically it utilizes a gates Zero-Point energy core and mass compresses the gathered internal energy into a mass Interdimensional energy blast that can be omnidirectionally fired from nearly anywhere maybe it could be possible that the aliens (who or whatever their named) that created the interphasic storm in our story could be part of some sort of ultra advanced interdimensional invasion force and (if this idea doesnt sound too hokey) they could be a race from a dimension within the center of the galaxy as was 1st seen in the old Trek cartoon episode The Magicks of Megas-2 in where Kirk and spock discover another entire dimension in where whatever any one while within this universe can create or do anything at will seeming to look like magic. And possibly later in the story as more is revealed Alice and several other members of the crew use both the Interphasic particles and whatever of the aliens tech they can find to create another weapons system also mentioned in the Uncyclopedia article called a Horizon Launch System which is basically 10 to 20 Gatebusters interlinked to make an either land or space based long range heavy weapons system which can fire each Gatebuster individually or combine its weapons energy (similar to a Death Star SuperLaser) to create one immense blast. And meanwhile while this is happening Dorothy is creating a diversion with the aliens by engaging in a pitch battle mainly using the ships Trans-Neutrino arrays which again according to the article can at full power can rupture the fabric of other dimensions. Well call back as soon as you can on all of this. Thanks!. -- 7:02 PM (PST) 14 May 2009 Episode 1 is up and running! All Righty Ive all ready placed WarStar Galactica (Series 1 Episode 1) up so feel free to join in any time. Also on the prototype Cylon having a old/original Cyberman look sctatch that Ive just read a rescent star trek comic in where the original captain Pike crew meet a group of robots from a near extinct alien race which has a very similar cylon look so I probably can get the image either from Memory Alpha or Beta also im going to use some of the concept art of the Harvester drone from Terminator: Salvation for the Cylon heavy mech units (a Science variation for the Phoenix and a Heavy Combat version for the Betleguese). so feel free to call back and critque on what you see so far. Thanks. -- 4:59 AM (PST) 14 May 2009 Whew! Might as well... Its going to take far too long to write all this down so Aslan style it is! however here is the cliff notes version of the rest of the story: After the atomic strike by original series (along with a primitive prototype of the cylons which sort of look like old school Cybermen OR Cogs from Power Rangers ZEO) Cylons the Phoenix emergency jumps into empty space and drags the Basestars and the Atomic inferno rained down on the rest of the ship yard with them thus saving the remaining survivors. after a short fighter battle with Blue Squadron and the old Raiders from the small Cylon fleet several old Cylon Raider manage to board the Phoenix and try to destroy the ship from within as blue squadron helps to defend one of blues cylon command pilots (Maverick) sees something that should be impossible an exact clone of a Inviere Series-6 Unit with the invading classic centurions so not knowing who she really is Maverick knocks her unconsious with a stun laser and carries her into the CIC. After the inital shock of what appears to be Ginas mother lying unconsious on the command console she is sent to Bio-Robotics for further study. after a short examination they learn that this is not a current Humanoid Cylon but is instead a fully mechanical construct covered in a synthetic realistic skin (In the original series only 1 humanoid cylon existed but he was an android not an techno-organic construct as they are now). As the Model 6 awoke she quietly uttered "Stop Them" and then fell back asleep. After knocking the remaining centurions out with EM Grenades the other Basestars stood at a defensive distance but still near to the Phoenix. They moved the Model-6 to Hospital BaseStar Hestia so not to shock her at being surrounded by Colonial officers. After the Model completely comes to she explains to Captain Cain that she belevives that she (Cain) is part of a seemingly renegade Battlestar crew apparently part of a lost Battlestar group that no one knew survived the holocaust of the 12 colonies but this Battlestar crew was seen as far too brutal and extreme and so was exiled from the rest of the group and ever since they have been terrorizing not only Cylon but Human colonies as well by pillaging, destroying and worst brutally torturing any female cylons that survived their attacks. After learning that this 6 was the command drone for the Mini-Fleet. After returning the 6 to the main Classic Basestar the older Cylons reluctantly agree to allow the Athena Fleet to aid them in finding this renegade ship. The mini fleet is (Like in Razor) part of a larger fleet of Cylon Guardians whom protect the 1st prototype Hybrid Jumpcore and all original prototype Humanoid Cylons throughout the Cyrnus Galaxy. The mini fleet guides the Phoenix to a nearby human colony where the cylons belive that the Renegades will strike next. However on entering the planets orbit instead of seeing a old battlestar they instead see a massive ship similar to a basestar yet none of the Phoenix's crew have ever seen before and was surrounded by a small group of tiny ships that seemed to have little to no weapons to defend themselves. Immeidatly the Phoenix Combat Jumps into action between the civilan fleet and the massive ship instantly firing a massive full heavy weapons spread against the unknown invader. Meanwhile Blue Squadron is launched to intercept a group of unknown alien fighters trying to enter the planets atmosphere (Again this part will be similar to the scene in where Adama chases after a raider into a planets surface then fights a centurion in mid-air however the scene will involve Maverick and will end with Maverick discovering a horrific assimilation experimentation lab in where men, women, and even children being exposed to forced to various hellish assimilation techiques.) The scene ends with Maverick trying to save as many surviving humans that can still walk as Maverick dodges and fights relentlessly against large Biogenic energy blasts. After this event Maverick is never quite the same. as for finding the renegade ship I dont quite know how the story will end up there but when they get there while the Phoenixs command crew calmly "chats" with the renegade command crew the imperial colonial and Cylon crews secretly stage a rescue operation disguised as a cylon attack the rescue crews board the ship with a large ship that is similar to a Droid hunter ship in the clone wars in the story it will be known as a Can Opener due to the fact that it will be able to pierce and forcefully open the ships hull. as the rescue group reaches the ships brig they see rows of both human and cylon prisoners one of them is another Series-6 lying on the floor severly beaten and profusly leaking fluid and both legs cut off above the knee with mechanics and wires exposed. As the team carries her along with the rest of prisoners out of their cells a small 11 year old blond boy jumps out at the Imperial Soldiers screaming "Let Go Of My Mother!!" (take note this character will be important later on). Surprised the rescuers trying to hold the screaming child down and finally sedate him. after examining the child the crew learns that he is not a Cylon but is human later the crew learns that the boy (His name will possibly be some sort of Cylon numerical designation like 7 or 12 or something) was raised by the beaten and legless 6 from the brig after finding him an orhpaned survivor of a human massacre by the renegade ship at the tender age of only 2 he has no memory of his human past and since he was raised and surrounded by only machines he has belevied himself to be one of them. (This is as far as ive gotten so far) On a final note I wanted to add some humorous moments in the begininng and in small parts throughout due to the fact that the rest of the story is so serious in both tone and content. Also I was trying to differencate the tone from the Battlestar Prime Universe in which is so serious in tone to the literal point of suicide in some of the characters. Well call back soon on all of this. Thanks. -- 4:38 AM. (PST) 13 May 2009 WarStar Episode 1: 1st draft I just wanted to write down what might be episode 1 of WarStar and wanted to know what you think. All right here it is, I wanted to encorporate some elements of the season 3 film Razor into the plot and I think it makes sense. The story begins 4 years after the retaking of the empire by Laura Roslin and the beginning of the reexploration of the Cyrnus Galaxy (Colonials home galaxy). It opens on the Phoenix and Admiral Cain during a daily debriefing on all ships and fleet duties and activities in the ships confrence room. as each new character is introduced well start at the time the story is currently on then later go to short flashbacks and memories to tell how each character got to where they are now. After the debriefing the show will start in a somewhat similar way to Razor by introducing commanders aid Kendra Shaw into the ships crew along with a new Viper Pilot (Name not yet created) who will be important later on. the characters 1st enter on a Quantum Jump capable AVQ-1012 Mega-Raptor (This page will be added later and added to the Betleguse's Fighter complement.) near to the Phoenix. After both new crew members are Jump Transported onboard they both go sepreate ways and while on their way to their work sections both meet Cylon crewmembers. 1st the Viper pilot meets a fellow Cylon Heavy Raider Bio-Pilot Codenamed "Cash". The 2 begin a friendly conversation that leads to a teasing banter that continues throughout most of the series (The Human pilot calls Cash nicknames like Tincan and Toaster while Cash calls him Skinjob, (Which is a deraugatory term directed towards Humans in the WarStar universe), Meatball, and Sausage link and other Organic directed terms similar to Bender in Futurama). Meanwhile Officer Shaw meets Ships Tactical Officer Gina Inivere Whom Kendra nearly accidentally calls a "Tinny" (another deraugatory term used mainly by Viper pilots towards enemy Cylon targets). Gina quickly forgives her verbal slip-up and then guides her to C.I.C. to meet with captain Cain. Meanwhile (as will explained earlier in the story) most of the Athena fleet is split in several mini groups each exploring a different section of the Cyrnus Galaxy. Along with Phoenixs Blue Squadron WarStar Shiva the fleets main scientific ship retakes a lost colonial ship construction yard (it is possibly the original ship yard where the original Galactica was built.) from the "Alliance" (The Alliance (I cant quite remember what their entire name was) was a petty interstellar dictatorship that 1st appeared later in the original Galactica series that were easily overthrown due to Galacticas advanced technology, however they could have survived and began retaking their power base by stealing old colonial technology). After succesfully taking the yard Shiva contacts back to the fleet to announce their discovery. Back on the Phoenix Shaw and Cain meet (This part will be fairly similar to Razor) then Cain orders 1 of the officers on deck to give Shaw a tour and to familarize her with the ship. After Shaw leaves an excited officer runs into the CIC to inform Cain of Shivas discovery. Almost instantly the Phoenix Void Jumps to Shivas poisiton and is surrounded by a small fleet of dozens of partially constructed old colonial Battlestars as both WarStars meet Captain Cain is summoned by 1 of the main science crew aboard the yard station to see whatelse they had found. As soon as Cain is transported she sees what the Science crew also found, an entire human colony barely existing within the now Barely operating ruins of the the Orbital Construction yard. Meanwhile in another of the station head of the Fleets BAR Research section (name not picked yet) oversees the cateloging and gathering of the old ships and tech to see which parts get shipped directly back to Earth and New Caprica for further research. Along with his Cylon Assistant a Cylon sister (nun) of Light (a more basic Series-4) they also corrdinate rescue and relief operations for the stations survivors. Meanwhile back on the Phoenix Kendra is still touring the ship with the Deck officer who explains to her that unlike older Battle and WarStars the Phoenix can easily withstand a multiple direct nuclear attack which then suddenly it does. While the impact of the atomic blast doesn't damage the ship it nearly knocks Kendra into unconsiousness leaving her with a severe bleeding gash on her forehead. Under fire the Phoenix franticly attempts to transport as many people as they could off of the station Nice! Great ideas!, personally I think that Nine should be B simply because 1. it seperates her from actual Seven of Nine and 2. it allows for Nine to have more abilites and powers when "Fully Activated" as you put it. Also the scientific group that discovers the Cylon Cycle and is possibly reverse engineering all of this new Cylon tech should have a name. Call back as soon as you can on any of this. Thanks. -- 7:51 PM. (PST) 01 May 2009 Oh, Now I get It! Either Im getting slow or your starting to get incomprehensible. I had to reread yours then my message that I had left for you several times in order to completely understand what you ment but now I get it. Well I suppose that my 1st question would be what kind of Cylon would Nine (Clever wordplay by the way) be?. Humanoid, Cylon/Human hybrid or (like VOY Seven)fully assimilated armored centurion?. Also what ship would she be on one of the currently written ships or a ship placed several years after the 3rd Cylon Fleet is reawakened. Call back soon on all this information. Thanks. -- 4:17 PM. (PST) 01 May 2009 A few new thoughts a Galactica Mirror Universe and Cylon Borg? Before your off to the world of greater education I had a few new ideas I wanted to bounce off and wanted your opinion on. 1st on our WarStar story I had read an article that X-Men film director Bryan Singer had tried to create his own version of Galactica a few years back and in his treatment of the storys script he had created a new Cylon enemy that like the borg instead of destroying humanity was instead assimilating humans in 2 ways 1. is like Humanoid Cylons these new Cylons inject and surgically insert cybernetic implants into human bodies so while appearing completely normal on the outside are really cylon enhanced and controlled within. 2. Just as the actual Borg the new cylons also surgically place human bodies in super adapted centurion cyber armor. If you agree with this idea should we have a Seven of Nine style character aboard 1 of our ships? 2nd I was also thinking about the possibility of a Mirror version of the Galactica Universe in where humans are brutal and inslave most cylon and alien races within this and many other galaxies. Well I hope you can call back as soon as you can. Thanks!. -- 11:36 AM. (PST) 01 May 2009 Rift Fleet Hey! I am still trying to edit your Aslan class story but I am wondering when you might be ready to come back again. I would like to see where the story goes. :). Rift Fleet 01:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC)